Second Chances…
by Fortunetellers Melody
Summary: This is my take on what I think should’ve happened when Kris discovered that Junior hadn’t died in the automobile accident… Feedback is appreciated. ALWAYS!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I own the television series Wildfire. So, please do not sue me. I am only a teenager.

* * *

_Second Chances…_

Kris Furillo…

She'd come to work for Raintree Thoroughbred farm as a part of her Parole. But somehow working at Raintree began meaning something more to Kris. Raintree became her home, her life…and everyday she thanked God for giving her this second chance. A second chance to change her life… become something more.

Kris has been working for Raintree for over six months now. And a lot has changed since she first arrived at the farm. Like her relationship with Junior Davis…

Upon meeting Junior Kris was certain that he was just another playboy out for another notch on his bed post. But as she got to know the spoiled rich kid, she realized that she was wrong. And somewhere down the line she and Junior become more than _just_ friends…

They were falling in love with each other…

Everything seemed to be so perfect for so long… but when Ken Davis, Junior's father, stole the Ritter's jockey, things changed. Kris could no longer be with Junior…

The reason why?

Because the Ritter's believed in Kris. And nobody had ever believed in her before…

Now, as Kris stood in front of Wildfire, the horse that made all of this life possible for her, she knew that she hadn't made the right decision to leave Junior Davis…

He'd given up everything to be with her but she turned him away. "I'm gonna try it without the Porsche," Kris remembered Junior telling her.

She still couldn't believe that Junior was dead…

"Oh, Wildfire, what have I done?" Kris confided in the beautiful horse. "I let him go… and now, I may not ever get the chance to make things right."

She sat on the floor of the barn with her head in her hands… "Why?" she cried.

She loved him… she actually, loved him and now she may never get the chance to look him in the eyes and tell him that.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kris could hardly believe her ears let alone her eyes when she looked up and saw him standing in front of her. He didn't even have a scratch on him. "Oh, my God!" she gasped, jumping into his arms. "Junior, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, returning her embrace. "Why are you so upset?"

"They found the Porsche… it was in the river…" Kris pulled back to look at him. "What happened?"

"It's a convertible…" he smiled, caressing her cheek. "I'm ok, really."

"I was so worried about you… I thought that you were gone… and I wouldn't be able to tell you…" Kris sobbed into his chest.

"Tell me, what?" Junior asked, stroking her hair.

Junior hadn't ever felt so passionately for anyone like he was for Kris. He'd given up everything he had… just because he loved her.

"I… I…" Kris slowly back away from him. She was confronting her worst fear… telling him her feelings… "Junior… I… I'm… I'm in love with you."

"You're kidding?" Junior said, later regretting his choice of words.

Kris felt her heart sink. Didn't he feel the same way for her?

"I'm sorry… I got to go." she managed to say, before she ran out of the barn.

"Kris! Kris!" Junior ran after her. "Wait up!"

Kris stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder. "What?"

Junior moved closer to her… bending down, he placed the most, sweetest kiss on her lips.

Pulling back, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "How could you think I didn't love you?"

"What?"

"Kris, I am in love with you… I always have been…" he smiled, taking her hands in his.

"Really," Kris smiled.

Junior returned the smile, "Really,"

Throwing her arms around his neck, Kris kissed his lips… soft and slow… then aggressive and passionate. Junior lifted her in his arms, carrying her to her trailer. He sat her on her bed and smiled. God, she was beautiful…

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" Kris asked, taking his hands and pulling him on top of her.

"Nothing," he smiled.

Kris giggled, and kissed him… and at that moment things _were_ perfect…

_The End…_

* * *

Feedback is appreciated… 


End file.
